


Pokemon Parody Episode 20: Sinking

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious and cool character appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 20: Sinking

    "Stupid captain, I wished his stupid ship would just sink!" Bob yelled at the top of his lungs as he stepped off the S.S. Anne. Regardless of his anger, he looked behind him to see the ship leave the docks. He continued watching it until it almost left his sight.  
    But right before it vanished off into the horizon, it started to sink. In a few minutes, life boats were coming back to the shore.  
    "Did I really just see that?" Bob said, rubbing his eyes. "Come to think of it, didn't it sink a lot later in the anime?"  
    A sailor ran up from behind him. "Crap! Did I miss the S.S. Anne?"  
   "Yes. It just sunk though."  
   The sailor looked to be about nineteen years old. He wore a black beret that had a half-circle on the front of it. He had long bangs, which where brushed neatly off to the side so he can see. His back hair was at least two inches shorter. Other than the strange hat, he dressed in a normal sailor uniform. Bob could feel that he'd see him again.  
    "Really?"  
    "Yeah, that's why lifeboats are coming over here."  
    "Oh, that's too bad." The sailor stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "In any case, you should move on. I can tell you're not here in Vermilion City just to see a ship sink." The sailor stood there as Bob cluelessly left the dock to continue his journey.


End file.
